


Should Have Known Better

by ashilrak



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Exadorlion's Domestic AU, Infidelity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 16:36:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10391142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashilrak/pseuds/ashilrak
Summary: Thomas knew it wasn’t right. He could be pressed against Alex’s side, hand tight around his, and he’d catch James’ eye and he’d feel the flush rise to his cheeks.It was something he’d always push down. He’d hide his face in Alex’s shoulder, and think about the boy he was lucky enough to call his own. The boy he had longed after for years and years, and now had just to himself. It wasn’t his fault that Alex's brother was similar enough to spark the same attraction, it was only his fault if he ever acted on it.He swore to himself he’d never act on it.Sometimes, it was difficult to keep promises.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [exadorlion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/exadorlion/gifts).



Thomas knew it wasn’t right. He could be pressed against Alex’s side, hand tight around his, and he’d catch James’ eye and he’d feel the flush rise to his cheeks. 

It was something he’d always push down. He’d hide his face in Alex’s shoulder, and think about the boy he was lucky enough to call his own. The boy he had longed after for years and years, and now had just to himself. It wasn’t his fault that Alex's brother was similar enough to spark the same attraction, it was only his fault if he ever acted on it.

He swore to himself he’d never act on it.

Sometimes, it was difficult to keep promises. 

Alex should have known better. Alex should have known that James would take the opportunity to corner Thomas; take advantage of his obvious admiration for his boyfriend’s brother. It was what Thomas kept reminding himself as he was backed against the wall, James’ hands on either side of his head.

James looked like Alex while looking nothing like Alex. It was all too easy for Thomas to get lost in the man’s eyes as they came closer and closer. James and Alex had the same mouth. He had always thought so, spotted the similar long ago when his crush first developed. They had the same shape, same curl to the lip.

They didn’t feel the same, mouthing along his neck. It was the same softness, but a different pressure. Alex took his time, nipped and licked along his skin before covering his neck in bruises. James didn’t have the same patience, he wasted less time and went in with a force that had Thomas whining and pushing up into it.

The hands next to his head didn’t stay pressed to the wall for very long, moving to skim his sides and sneak under the fabric of his shirt. James’ hands were hot against his skin, tracing his abs. James squeezed his hips, pushed himself closer, and said, “Oh, baby, if I had known you had this body under here I would have done this a lot sooner.”

Words didn’t come easy to Thomas, too overwhelmed by sensations and his old and current fantasies coming true in that instant. He whined, and pushed into James’ hand, intent on feeling more of the rough callouses tracing the natural contours and the short nails biting into his skin and leaving marks. 

The shirt was pushed over his head and tossed to the side, and James’ mouth moved from his neck to his collarbones to his chest, biting hard and leaving red marks and blossoming bruises in a visible trail. James’ mouth burned, and he wasn’t sure if it was from the feelings James was bringing out of him or the shame that burned in his gut and made everything that much more intense.

James’ hands didn’t stay above his waist for very long, and Thomas was soon pushing his hips forward as James fiddled with the button and zipper on his jeans in an attempt to get the offending fabric out of the way. 

He could feel that James was hard against his hip, could hear the low noises of appreciation come out of James’ mouth as he rutted forward in small motions, unable to control the action. His boxers were pushed down his with his jeans, and Thomas was fully bare against the wall in the hallway while the rough fabrics James was still wearing scraped against his skin. 

His ass was grabbed in two large handfuls, and squeezed, and a moan left Thomas’ throat. 

James chuckled, “you’re so needy, aren’t you? I should have known.” A bite to his shoulder, “you’re such a pretty face, with a body to kill, and you want it so badly, it’s no wonder Alex hasn’t let you go yet.” 

Thomas lifted an arm around James neck, stretching onto his toes as he fought between moving forward to grind against the denim covering James’ thigh or push back into James’ warm hands, still kneading his ass.

“We both know Alex is the love ‘em and leave ‘em type,” James bit at his lower lip, not quite kissing him, and continued, “I wondered what was so special about you, but now I know, and I haven’t even properly had you yet.”

He whined, a high pitched sound that pierced the air.

James smirked, “Oh, you like that thought. Don’t you, baby boy?”

Thomas nodded, biting at his lip.

“Turn around, hands on the wall,” James let go of his ass, hands shifting to his hips to rotate him until he was where James wanted him, “hmm, you look just as nice from the back, though that’s not a surprise considering how you fill out those jeans of yours.”

His legs spread out into a familiar position, back arched and hands on the wall, presenting himself in a fashion he knew made Alex unable to stay away. Thomas bowed his head forward, and waited for James to do something, say something, anything to quell the rising anxiety in his chest. 

It was easy to ignore the worries when there were fire lips and hot hands on skin, but in this single moment, where he was left to his thoughts and the open air, they came crashing back. 

James didn’t let the moment spread on for too long, and while Thomas was distracted by his own thoughts, James had pushed his own jeans and underwear down far enough so that a hard cock was free to rub against the crease of his ass. 

Another whine left his lips, unable to resist the urge to roll his hips back, trying to catch the tip of James’ cock on his rim. He wasn’t stretched, wasn’t ready, but he felt empty, and behind him a man he had been dreaming about for years was in the position to fill him.

“So needy, baby boy,” James said, “you’d let me take you dry, wouldn’t you?”

Thomas nodded, knowing he shouldn’t, he whined again, not quite able to form a coherent though. 

“You’re so lucky I’m not like that, baby. I have some lube, just for you, because I’m good like that.”

He straightened his elbows and went on his toes to push his ass out more, anything to get any semblance of sensation where he needed it most.

James tssked, “So impatient.” James stepped back, and a lube-slick finger prodded at his hole, tracing the rim before entering him. 

It was a familiar stretch, and James’ hands were just the smallest bit broader, rougher than Alex’s, that Thomas could notice the difference. This thought had him more aware of his own cock hanging heavy between his legs, aching for some sort of touch. His hand twitched down to wrap around hit, but Thomas kept his arms locked, not having been directed to do otherwise.

A second finger joined the first, scissoring and twisting inside of him. He groaned and pushed back, “more, please.”

“You’re so thirsty for my dick, aren’t you, baby boy,” James chuckled, patting his hip with the hand not in his ass, “I feel so wanted, so needed, I’ll treasure this for always.” Teeth made their way back to the delicate skin of his throat, “and not just for the rage that Alex will go into when he finds out.”

There was a moment of terrifying clarity, where Thomas felt the blood leave his face. It didn’t last very long because James’ fingers left his ass and James’ voice was in his ear, “I could stretch you more, if you want, but since you’re so impatient, I thought I might let you have my dick early, if that’s what you want. Tell me, baby, is that what you want?”

Thomas nodded, pushing his hips back, “please, please, anything for your cock, please.”

“Beautiful,” James leaned against his back and the blunt head of a cock teased at his entrance and pushed forward. 

He took in a deep breath, chest rising and falling at a rapid pace as he adjusted to James’ girth. His eyes were still shut tight, and his mouth was hanging open as he focused in on the unique sensation. James was thicker than Alex, and Thomas squeezed down in an attempt to shove away the guilt that rose at the thought. 

A groan left James’ mouth, next to his ear, “oh, baby boy, so good for me,” and James started to move.

The thrusts weren’t fast, and James didn’t whisper any fancy words into his ears. It was the simple, strong motions that had Thomas loosing himself in the feeling, nearing his climax.

It was all too easy for him to forget about the world around him, forget that he was in the middle of a house that James shared with his boyfriend. It didn’t matter who was fucking him, as long as they didn’t stop. James’ grunts got louder, and his own whines and moans became more frequent. His hands were still on the wall, and James wasn’t making any move to help him out, but Thomas wasn’t sure he’d need a hand around his own cock to finish him off as the heat continued to build and build in his lower abdomen. 

James’ breath was hot against his ear, and James moved in two, sharp, uneven thrusts before stilling and groaning loud and low. 

Thomas was still panting, and James’ hands ran in soothing motions along his hips, “oh, you were so good for me, baby. Do you want me to get you off, help you out?” 

He nodded, gasping when the large, rough hand wrapped around him. It didn’t even take two full strokes before his was covering James’ hand and the wall with white, thick streams of his cum. 

That was the moment Alex walked in on, talking into a phone and a bag in hand. The door slammed, the bag fell on the floor, and Thomas heard Alex say, “I’ll talk to you later,” distant, as if talking through a closed window.

His eyes were only half-open when he looked over, and he couldn’t summon enough feeling to feel bad over the hurt and betrayal in Alex’s sharp gaze. Thomas’ chest was still heaving from his orgasm, and James’ hand stroked up and down his torso.

James’ voice was lazy, raspy, when he said, “Hey bro, didn’t think I’d see you here. I always thought your taste was too snobby, you know, but,” a kiss was pressed to his shoulder, “I think I get it now.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Let me know what you think!!
> 
> Please feel free to come pester me at my [tumblr](http://ashilrak.tumblr.com)! :^))


End file.
